Vengeance is Sweet
by happyday girl
Summary: Ianto his having a really bad day. first there were beans, then there was fish, and now owen. He had to get even, and you know what they say, Vengeance is sweet. please read and review. all comments warmly welcomed! thanks
1. Chapter 1

**This just came into my head. Enjoy!**

Ianto was having a crap day. Official. He had rendered his beloved coffee machine useless by putting the wrong type of coffee beans in it. Ianto didn't even know that he had more than one type of coffee beans in the hub, but it turned out that he did.

Even though he was very angry, what happened after that got him even more so.

Next he had discovered when going down to archives became impossible, that the stream running down the middle of the hub had become blocked and ha overflowed down the floor into the archives. After much searching in his shirtsleeves in the dank, muddy water he had found the problem. Carp. A carp had conveniently died and backed up the water coming out of the stream, so everything else had overflowed. A _bloody carp_.

And the last straw, the hair that really broke the camels bloody back was Owen.

He had decided to play football in the Hub and after a lot of showing off to the girls, and some rather unsuccessful keepie uppies, Ianto rather thought, Owen had taken a free kick.

The ball shot off into the darkness of the Hub, and there was a rather dull clunk when it hit some glass, then it ricocheted back into the middle of the hub and struck Gwen's desk. It then flew at an angle, and...And...

Smashed Ianto's coffee machine.

Smashed it into a million tiny pieces.

Bits of metal and glass flew everywhere, and the whole thing flew off the side, smashing onto the floor and bending the stand.

After the noise had died down, Ianto looked at Owen.

Owen looked at Ianto.

Neither said anything

Ianto walked off, very stiffly, into Jack's office

'HOME TIME!' Jack called from his office. It had been a long, but very boring day.

Gwen grabbed her bag and sped for the lift, muttering something about dinner with Rhys.

Toshiko took a little longer getting ready and hunted round for her keys. Once she had found them she waved goodnight to jack and left.

Owen wanted to go home, but he had outstanding paperwork, and he knew that he was going to miss the deadline if he went home, so he decided to stay.

There was no sign of Ianto.

'Owen' Ianto called out from the middle of the Hub, Owen jumped four foot into the air. He hoped that Ianto had forgotten, so he decided to be nice to him. Sweeten him up.

'Yeah Ianto?'

'Can you get me some more paperclips, there in the big stationary cupboard over there.'

Ianto pointed to a huge, silver metal cupboard.

Owen sighed and shrugged. 'Okay Ianto!' he called out cheerfully.

He made for the cupboard

He opened it

He looked for the paperclips, and found that there was a box right at the back

He stepped inside the cupboard

He never heard Ianto come up behind him.

'Oi! Tea boy! Let me out of this cupboard now!' Owens's muffled yells sounded far away when he was locked in the cupboard.

Ianto jangled the keys loud enough so Owen could hear them

'You didn't seriously think I had forgotten, did you? If you did- shame on you!'

'Ianto I am telling you!' Owen cried

'Sorry? I can't hear you! See you in the morning Owen!

'NO NO! TEABOY I'M SORRY!' yelled Owen

But Ianto was walking off

'SEE YOU IN THE MORNING OWEN!' he yelled back at him. Then he turned into the lift and activated it. He went into the Cardiff night amid a soundtrack of Owen yelling, swearing and shouting at him.

Vengeance is sweet.

**I hope you liked it. If you did, please can you review it? I would love to hear your comments, even the bad ones! Thanks!! **


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since the 'cupboard incident' and Owen Harper was still traumatized.

He hadn't realised that Ianto was serious about leaving him locked in there for the whole night, so he had spent his first half hour of his new life in the stationary cupboard whistling, singing and humming.

Then he had got bored, and very, VERY angry. He looked at his watch, and then swore. He couldn't see the hands or the face of his watch. Obviously. It was dark. Pitch bloody black.

He had no aspect of time, so he just sat and waited for Ianto to come back.

And waited

And waited

And waited.

It was starting to get hard to breathe, so Owen tried to breathe as little as possible.

He found out that breathing as little as possible could lead to blackouts and fainting.

He woke from a fitful sleep to the sound of metal being banged. He yelled as the metal cupboard seemed to move, what was going on ....Earthquake?

'HELP!' he yelled, 'I'm stuck! Help me!'

Then he stopped, if he listened really hard he could hear giggling.

'GWEN? Ianto! Let me out!' he demanded.

He was very relieved to hear the key in the lock, and he blinked in pain as the morning light hit his eyes, and he was ashamed to hear himself give a small squeal when someone grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and wrenched him out the cupboard.

He glared at Ianto, who smiled innocently and said 'what you doing in there then?'

Owen snarled a reply and pushed past him, vowing in his head to give revenge.

Ianto would not get away with this

Oh no

He went into the autopsy room and started scheming.

Whatever he did, Owen thought.

Vengeance will be sweet!

**Hope you like this second chapter! I thought it would be nice to see it from Owens's point of view**

**Next time...Owens's revenge!**


	3. Chapter 3

Owen snapped out of his little bubble, he looked about himself-

No one had noticed

Good

Right, now it was time to put his revenge plan into action

He had worked all night making this wonderful 'surprise' for Ianto

Custard cake

Well, it wasn't exactly a cake, but at least it looked like one

Ok, Owen thought. Time to dupe the tea boy!

Owen cleared his throat, 'Ianto? Can you come here a moment?' he asked sweetly as Ianto was passing from the archives. Teaboy was wearing a brand new, black suit. Perfect!

Ianto gave a small smile, and doubled back a bit, standing parallel to Owen who was sat at a table,

He's going to try and apologise, he thought wryly, no chance!

Owen put the cake on the table

'I just wanted to apologise Ianto, for what I did yesterday, I know I shouldn't of played football in the Hub, and I am really, really sorry! I got you a cake, it's not much, but I know how much you like sponge cake!'

Ianto looked at Owen, a bit lost for words. Was Owen really saying sorry? He looked across to the rest of the team, who shrugged at him.

Owen produced a knife, 'well, here you go, cut it if you want, if you don't want to- chuck it, I don't really care' he sat back in his chair.

Neutral expression on his face- check

Arms crossed- check

He made sure that he was wearing an old shirt.

Now he waited.

Ianto coughed slightly. Something about this wasn't quiet right. But then again- this was Owen; nothing was right where Owen was concerned.

Ianto sighed. He did seem sorry, he noted, and besides, it was only a cake, what harm could a cake be?

Ianto took up the knife, and made to cut the cake

The knife pierced the cake

There was a dull pop

The knife went through the cake

And...And...

An explosion of yellowness clouded his vision, and suddenly, he was very wet

The cake had exploded; the cake had been a balloon... A BALLOON COVERED IN ICING

The insides were just custard

Ianto stood there, drenched in custard from head to foot, the flavoured dessert giving a not so welcome coating to his brand new suit-

His brand new ARMANI suit.

He stood there stiffly, glaring at Owen, who has stuffed his fist in his mouth to catch the giggles he was trying so hard not to let out.

He let out a deep breath.

Then he did something that scared the life out of Owen.

Something he wasn't expecting.

Something that sent a shiver down his spine.

He smiled at him.

'Good one Owen' he said, and then he walked back to the archives, where another suit was waiting.

**Please review this chapter, and please let me know whether you want more???**

**Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it has been a VERY long time since I wrote this fic, but I had a couple of brainwaves for new pranks, and I knew that I had to update this!**

**Hope you enjoy this latest prank, please review me your thoughts!**

Ianto was late for work, and that was very unusual for him.

But, to be fair, he did have some rather important errands to run before he went into the hub, and he was sure at the end of the day, Jack would understand.

It was now a week after the 'cake' incident, and Ianto was still fuming. He had actually had to bin his new, very expensive Armani suit after just one use, and he knew that Owen wasn't going to get away with it.

The first thing he did was stop off at the pharmacy, mooching around until he spotted what he wanted, and a big, plastic syringe. _Perfect._

He then trooped down to the local shop and bought pepper, mustard and hot sauce, as well as some other odds and ends. He smiled as he packed them away.

His last stop before work was to the bakery where he bought a selection of cream cakes, doughnuts and sandwiches.

'Going for a picnic?' the lady behind the counter asked him.

Ianto shook his head, 'no, just buying a couple of treats for my colleagues at work, that's all'.

The woman beamed at him, 'oh you sound like a really nice friend!' she smiled, giving Ianto his change.

Ianto nodded in thanks and before he left he said, 'oh, I'm sure they're going to think so!'

The lady waved at him as he left, and Ianto made the short walk to the Hub.

* * *

'Morning all!' he yelled as he crossed to the kitchen, putting his bags on the table.

'Hey Ianto!' came a chorus from Gwen and Tosh. They walked into the kitchen and squealed at the sight of the cakes. 'Oh Ianto, this is really nice of you!' Gwen said, tucking into a cream cake.

Ianto smiled at her, and then went to prepare the coffee in his new coffee machine.

After the girls had gone, Ianto sneaked back and chose a few cakes for Owen, and separated them from the rest. He then mixed the pepper with some water, and then used the plastic syringe he had brought earlier to inject it into all of Owens's cakes and buns.

He wafted the plate around a bit, and then put them in the fridge to dry off.

Ianto chuckled evilly as he turned away, waiting for the moment when he got his payback.

After a while Owen sauntered in, eyeing the cream cakes on the table, licking his lips.

He took a couple of steps into the room, and was just reaching out to grab one of the delicious looking cakes when Ianto came into the room.

Owen stopped dead and looked at the tea boy.

What was his game, then? Cream cakes...this surely had to be a trick.

Ianto seemed to read his thoughts. 'Owen, calm down, it's ok! Listen, I don't want to drag this out, okay? I brought these cakes as a truce, so if you want them, yours are in the fridge.'

He then walked out.

Owen looked at Ianto's retreating back, and gave a small shrug. He then went to the fridge and got out his cakes. He then walked to his station and sat down, picking out a large cream filled pastry. He then took a big bite, and sat in a moment of blissful silence, enjoying his cake.

After a few bites however, he began to taste something...different.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but it just tasted weird. Another bite later, he had to put it down.

'Woo, that cake must be past it's sell by date!' he muttered to himself, before taking a doughnut and sinking his teeth in it.

Again, after a few chews, the same disgusting taste enveloped his senses, causing him to spit it out.

The same thing happened with the next cake. And the next.

In the end he threw the last cake down in disgust, and then turned back to his work, feeling rather sad that his treat from Ianto was just ruined by lazy bakery staff.

As Owen got to work, Ianto stepped out from the shadows and walked to the kitchen, having just watched Owens evident confusion with the cakes.

He then went and got the lunch ready, preparing Owens sandwich just a _little differently_ than the others (this time with hot sauce).

* * *

'guys-lunch!' he yelled a few minutes later.

Everyone rushed to the kitchen and took their sandwiches.

Owen was the last to arrive, as per usual.

'I think there was something wrong with the cakes Ianto!' he stated, walking forwards and grabbing his lunch.

He took his sandwich and bit into it.

However, as soon as he started to chew, his eyes bulged and he had to spit it out.

'Oh my god!' he yelped, wafting his hands over his mouth, trying to get cold air into it.

'What the frigging hell!' he wailed, jumping around gasping.

It felt like his whole mouth was on fire.

Ianto cracked up laughing, bending double to allow more air in.

'Owen! Your face!' he said, getting out his camera phone and taking a few snaps.

'What the hell have you done?' Owen growled, trying to grab the camera phone, but missing.

'Oh, nothing...just put a whole syringe of hot sauce in your sandwich filling!' said Ianto, cracking up again.

'You bastard!' he yelled, and then ran to the sink to get some water.

'You shouldn't mess with the master Owen...you'll always lose!' Ianto retorted, walking away to the archives.

After Owen had calmed his mouth down, he sat and thought furiously for a comeback. A few minutes later he had the solution.

No way was he going to let Ianto get away with this...

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know you all had a long wait! **

**Please review, they do mean a lot!**

**Also, if any of you are fans of Supernatural, please feel free to read and review them too!**

**A couple more chapters to come!**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
